A past of autism
This story is about the history of Zerix. I will continue this story if people in the comments tell me to. Prologue The moons were shining on the beach tonight. The only sounds were the water pushing and pulling the tide, and the cracking and the hatching of a miracle. A female MudWing was resting near a patch of eggs and heard the sound of cracking. She sprang to life. She was so happy, because today was the day! "Seafood, wake up! Our little miracles are hatching!" she said. She poked her husband and he woke almost immediately they both stared at the eggs waiting for the first hatching to come out and it did 5 baby hybrids were born that day but one still remained. "What about this one, honey?" Seafood asked as he poked it. It wiggled but nothing was trying to come out. "I guess it's a dude," the female MudWing said. Finally a crack broke across its shell and a little dragon roared his tiny roar. "What should we call him?" Seafood asked. He knew that this baby was going to do something great one day. "Zerix," the mother said she helped him out of the egg. "How cute! A little family to slaughter!" a SandWing said. He leapt down onto the sandy surface. "Now, time to die," the SandWing hissed. He leaped at the dragonets but seafood slashed his eye. "You're not getting my flesh and blood!" Seafood said he snarled at the SandWing. "Oh, no. I'm not after them. I'm after that one," the SandWing said he pointed his claw at Zerix and smiled, blood dripping from his eye. "But if you insist." He stabbed his tail into one dragonet. "RUN ZERIX RUN!" Seafood said the female MudWing breathed fire into the SandWing's ripped eye, helping her husband. Zerix ran. He ran and ran and didn't look back. A MONTH LATER Chapter One: Alone It had been a month since Zerix's family was slaughtered like fish. Every day, every night was a fight for survival, no matter where he was. Zerix stalked his prey in the forest, keeping to the shadows. "If i make a sound the scavenger will run away. I need to play this smart." Zerix found a place where this scavenger could not escape. The scavenger found its way to Zerix's trap and Zerix smiled. Zerix started to walk slowly to his little trap device. He found his device. It was a sharp rock with a vine going up to a cage, weighed down with rocks tied to other vines. Zerix readied his index claw. He positioned it to slash the vine and eat some scavenger... but he looked up out of his hiding spot to see the scavenger with a child. He couldn't kill the scavenger now, so he put his claw back down onto the floor. When he looked up the scavengers were gone. Zerix felt hungry but was pleased in a way. He looked up again to see a cow. He cut the vine, quickly killing it. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions